


Promise

by BleuWaters



Series: Reader Deaths [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sadness, Ugh, can we all agree that we need more connie fics?, my bb, poor connie, precious connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Connie Springer x reader. Titans kill people in more ways than one. Sometimes...it's just a person's time to go.





	Promise

“(F/n)! Hey, are you okay!?”

 

Connie.

 

“I'm here!” you shout, the sound ricocheting off the houses still standing around you. It was a freak accident. You, Connie, Sasha, and a kid named Jass had done a powerful coordinated attack to take down a ten-meter Titan. Somehow, you got on the wrong side of it as it fell, and it caught up on your maneuvering gear, destroying it and making you fall to the rust-red shingles of the house below. The landing wasn't so bad, but when the Titan’s body hit the building, it crumbled, taking you with it.

 

Connie drops to the ground near you, whipping his head around, scanning the wreckage desperately.

 

“At your five,” you call to him, and he spins around to find you trapped by a long, heavy beam. Three long, heavy-duty nails were speared deep into your torso, and you struggle to breathe past the weight and the pain. One pokes shallowly into your left shoulder, one is sunk deep in your liver, with the third pinning your hip, nicking the bone but mostly crushing into the soft gut, ripping irreparable damage.

 

The discomfort of having shattered roof tiles at your back seems to melt away in the face of the horrific pain. You manage a small smile, praying it will comfort Connie.

 

“Can you move?” he asks urgently, skidding over the rubble to reach you.

 

“No,” you say softly, and you lift your hand. Connie sits and grasps it.

 

“Sasha and Jass are going to find Jean's squad, get us some help, okay?”

 

“Come on, Connie,” you laugh, squirming at the pulse of pain you get in response, “You know I'm not pulling through this.”

 

“Don't say that.” His voice is small, and his breath is hot against your knuckles. He presses a kiss there, but yes, he knows.

 

“Stay with me?”

 

“I would never leave you.”

 

“I know,” you say softly, and your grip on his hand tightens, “It hurts, but…” You shift slightly, drawing your brows together. “But I think I can manage it for now. Tell me a story.”

 

Connie frowns in confusion. He feels utterly frantic; it takes him a minute to settle down enough to think.

 

“Okay,” he says, “Once upon a time, there was this kid. He was real scrawny, real short, but he had an ego...like, the size of Wall Maria. I dunno. He was crazy, right? Anyway, he got this insane idea to try to impress this super pretty girl. I'm talking, like, princess-quality pretty. Amazing; way out of his league, and he knew it! But that didn't bother him. He figured it was destiny…”

 

You focus on his voice, on the lilts and stresses, the words he uses, the faint, pained syllables that almost stick in his throat, refusing to be spoken smoothly. You watch his face, streaked with dirt. There's an angry red scrape on his cheek, about the size of playing card that was ripped in half. Plasma beads up on it, making it look shiny and raw, and grime and blood speckles it.

 

You want to clean it for him. You want to take care of him.

 

It's a strange sensation when he moves to put your head on his thigh. It feels like you're underwater, weightless and deaf to the world. You feel his hands in your hair.

 

“And it was so funny, I-”

 

“Connie…” The entire world is underwater. All you can hear is the ka-thunk, ka-thunk of your heartbeat. “Connie?”

 

“Hey, I'm here,” he murmurs softly, “I'm still here.”

 

You blink, straining to see his face. It doesn't occur to you that it's dark outside, that no one came back for the two of you, that it has been _hours_ since the accident

 

“Connie…”

 

“Shh, it's okay.”

 

“I'm not getting eaten.”

 

“Wh-what? Angel, you're not going yet, are you?” Oh. His voice sounds so frightened. He's so frightened.

 

“Mm-hm,” you confirm, closing your eyes. You had no idea you were so exhausted.

 

“No, I didn't get to the best part!” he says quickly, “It's when the boy tells the girl how he feels. See? The best part.” His voice seems to hurt him, tearing through his throat mercilessly. He pets your face gently with a trembling hand, his thumb rubbing over your cheekbone. “I love you, (f/n).”

 

Tears fall on your face, not your own. You smile, relief and peace and contentment taking over as you feel your lungs fill for the last time. He kisses you, to broken to be careful or neat, and as your breath leaves you, as your pupils black out your beautiful eyes, he sobs. His forehead pressed to yours, his tears rolling down the sides of your face, mixing with sweat and cutting stark lines through the pale dust that covers you, he sobs aching, gut-wrenching sobs.

 

There comes a time early in the morning that a rescue crew arrives, just as the surreal blueness of light fills the sky. Connie has long since cried his last tear, but he hasn't moved, still hunched over you, his forehead against yours, his glassy eyes looking at your empty ones.

 

He made you a promise, one he meant to keep.

 

He swore he'd never leave you.

**Author's Note:**

> OOF. I would say I hope you liked it, buuuuut... *le cry* anyhow, please leave kudos and comments; they mean so much to me! <3


End file.
